Guardian
by love for edward
Summary: Picks up after burned. Just a love story between Zoey and Stark.. full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian: Chapter 1- Home**

**Summary: **Picks up after burned… Mainly a love story between Zoey and Stark. May be slight lemons later on. Zoey is still hurting about Heath's death, but is copping well. All she has left is Stark and her friends. Everybody just wants time to relax although they all know that at any moment there may be a war.

**Surprise: **It is based on some songs… Lyrics may be changed to fit the story so here is my disclaimer; I do **not** own the characters or the songs. The song list will be added as an author note at the end of the story. Throughout the story I will be open to suggestions and constructive criticism.

We were home. The flight back was tough. I spent practically the whole time trying to reassure my friends that everything was fine and that I was better. I was tired. I wanted to sleep in Stark's arms.

"Z we are so glad that you are ok." I turned to Jack. He was curled up in Damien's arms and smiling at me. Actually everyone was looking at me.

"I know. And I truly am. Thank you." That was the only thing I said the rest of the way. I think they understood. But I can never be sure.

Being back at the House of Night was stressful. I faced glares from the people who were still on Neferet's side. I stood up straight and walked on with Stark at my side and my friends behind me. I was in charge now, and it was time they knew that.

"Do you want to go to your room?" Stark whispered softly. I smiled. I was so lucky that I had him. Without him and Heath I wouldn't survive. Heath…

I shook the thought of him from my mind and turned to answer Stark, "No. I want to see Lenobia first. We have to get things in order first. But, after, yes. I want to go to our room." I had made sure to emphasize the "our". He was mine now, and not in the possessive way, the "I'm in love with you" way.

I knew he understood by the way his face started glowing and his cocky smile was plastered. I loved him. I always had. I just had so many problems and Heath…

"Ok." Was all he said.

We walked through the doors of the council chamber liked we owned the place. Well, I guess I did now. I was the High Priestess. The most powerful High Priestess that this world has known. Talk about pressure, I was only seventeen.

"Zoey!" Lenobia shouted as she ran towards me arms outstretched ready to engulf me in a warm embrace. "Zoey, they said you were dead. H-how are you here." She had tears streaming down her face. If anyone else had told me that I probably would have pinched them. But it was Lenobia, she meant it in a non-I'm-going-to-take-your-place way.

"I wasn't dead yet. If it weren't for Stark and my friends I wouldn't be here. I would still be with Heath in the Otherworld." I held on to her like a child would cling to their mother. She should have been my mentor, not the delusional Neferet.

I pulled away from her and back to Stark's side. Her gaze went from me to him. The room fell silent. I knew that she realized what had happened. I tried to keep a straight face; I wanted nothing more than to smile and step into his arms. "Y-you're a guardian." She stuttered.

"Yes." He said. They had filled me in on the way home. No one trained on the island anymore. "Too uncivilized" they had said. So I can see why everyone else in the room was wearing expressions that ranged from shocked to excitement to disgust.

"I went to the island, not to become a guardian for the names sake, but to save Zoey. No one else could have. No one else wanted to try." His voice was hard. I assumed it was in case of a revolt. He didn't know how they were going to react, so he had to keep his guard up. Hehe guard.

"We can see that." She said in slight awe.

"He is my guardian now. What you can say to me, you can say to him. I have come back to take my place. This is not over, I have a feeling it won't be over for a while. But, at least for now, it has calmed down. Which means I would like to go to my room and sleep. A good vacation might do us well. So until I am ready I would like it very much if I do not hear a single word about Kalona and Neferet." Then like the little girl I am, I started crying. I was too overwhelmed.

Stark pulled me into his arms and gently rubbed my back. He understood more than anyone else would. "She's had a hard time. She really needs a break. Go back to the way it was before Kalona for a while." He said to the half snickering half understanding group of teachers.

"Go. Take her to her room and I will make sure everyone understands that she is in charge now. I will also show the rest of you to your rooms." With that my friends and Lenobia left, leaving me with Stark, Dragon, and the rest.

"Dragon, I will be staying with her in her room." Starks voice was soft and pleading.

Dragon simply nodded and led us to our room. After he left I walked to the bed and collapsed. "Who knew this would all happen?" I said kicking my shoes off. Stark smiled empathetically and walked over.

"I know what you mean. And as much as I hate that all this has happened to you, I'm glad it brought me to you." He said climbing in bed.

"I am in love with what we are. Not what we should be." I mumbled while I snuggled into his side. "Hmm. Love me like we are going to die." I said. Hopefully he knew what I meant.

"Somehow, when you are dying, love is exemplified. It's all you feel, all you want." He breathed. His warm breath surrounded me. I inhaled deeply, just loving the smell of him.

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. I needed him. I wanted him. He kissed back with so much passion. As if he needed me too. He held me tight and I rejoiced in the strength of his arms. I let my hands wander his body, from his abs to his back and shoulders.

The kiss slowed down, and eventually we were back to laying in each other's arms. "I'm going to change." I sighed as I got up. I turned around and smiled. "I love you." I declared I already knew he knew, but it felt good to say it.

We were home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to normal?

I woke up to Nala screaming in my ear. I groaned and tried to get up but two restricting arms held me back. "Where so you think you're going" Stark whispered in my ear.

"I have to put food in Nala's bowl. That's why she's being so loud." I said while turning around to face him. He was smiling. And something about the way he was holding me was different, more confident.

I leaned in to give him a quick kiss but he held me there, deepening the kiss. With a small moan I gave into him. He rolled over so he was hovering above me but never breaking our kiss. He gently laid himself on me, still holding some of his weight, and wrapped his arm around my back to pull me closer.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer. I felt like I wanted- no needed- more of him. He complied while slipping one hand up my shirt.

"Can I seriously not get a break?"

Our heads snapped up and looked towards the door. There, standing there was Erik, with a disgusted but hurt look on his face.

It seemed like an eternity, but it was only a few second, before I realized what kind of position I was in. Stark seemed to understand the same time I did and was out of the bed in an instant.

"Uh, Erik, what are you doing here?" I asked. My voice was still shaky from what I had just been doing. I felt my cheeks getting hot from the memory and my whole body yearned to have Stark in my arms again. Stark turned to look at me with a huge grin on his face. I knew he was happy, and kind of being cocky since Erik was standing in our door way.

"I came by to see you. Yeah. I sure saw you alright." He laughed.

Stark was in his face in a second. "Leave. Now." His voice was like ice. He never liked Erik, especially when he talked to me like that.

Erik just stared at him. I guess he was hoping that Stark was going to back down.

Stark just stepped closer to him and said, "Leave. I won't tell you again."

"Erik," I said, "If you want to talk then fine." I got out of bed and walked to the door. I stopped behind Stark and put my arms around him. I felt him relax slightly and heard the soft moan come from his throat.

I softly pressed my lips to his shoulder. "Stark, let me talk to him. It won't take long. Why don't you go get us some breakfast and when you get back I will be waiting in bed for you. Ok?" I smiled up at him hoping that that would lift his mood.

"Alright my queen." He said. He smiled then bent down to kiss me. Once more I felt the urge to throw my arms around his neck and wrap my body around him. He broke the kiss and chuckled once before pushing his way passed Erik.

I watched him leave, not ready to face who was standing in front of me just yet.

"Zoey? Zoey are you going to talk or not?" Erik said.

I groaned and looked at him. "What do you want Erik?" I asked again.

"Well, I wanted to talk about us. I know things didn't end so well but I don't think that was because of us. There was just so much going on at the time and it was so overwhelming for the both of us." He said while stepping closer to me.

It took me a second to figure out how to speak. I was shocked. Could he seriously be saying this crap to me? "You got the best of me then you left me all alone!" I shouted back to him.

"But, so many things were going through my mind and no matter what I did you never chose me." He said trying to keep his emotions in control.

"I'm so sick of the mess you made me! You were a constant jerk to me and you tried to control me. So of course I broke up with you."

By this time tears were welling up in my eyes. I fought them with all I had. I refuse to cry in front of him.

He saw the tears and he got mad. "So what? You're not going to cry?" He shouted.

"You're never going to catch me cry. You must be blind if you can't see you'll miss me till you die!" I was trying so hard to keep the tears in.

"You will always need me Z." he said stepping closer again.

"I've let go. I'm finally over you and the drama that you have put me through." I said.

"So this is it? You want Stark and not me?" He said. By now he was right in my face leaning in like he was going to kiss me.

I stepped away from him and pulled strength from all of the elements. "I don't want you. I have Stark and he's all that I need. What did you expect? That I would come back here and things would go back to normal? Well if you haven't checked lately, things aren't normal. They never will be normal. So leave, I won't ask you twice."

"Fine." He spat and walked away.

I shut the door and walked back to the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and the tears just spilled out. There was no holding then back at this point.

"Baby?"

I let a sob break out from my chest and instantly felt two strong arms wrap around me. I leaned into Starks chest and hugged him tightly.

"Shh. It's ok. Everything is fine now. Shh I'm here." He said softly while rocking me back and forth.

"I- I'm s-s-sorry S-st-tark. I p-promised m-myself that I w-wouldn't c-c-cry." I barely managed to get out.

"What happened? What did he say?" I could tell he was angry but was more concerned about me. No doubt he will have a talk to Erik later. Ugh! I shuddered at just the thought of him.

I was calming down and I was able to speak clearly. "He, he said he wanted things to go back to normal and have us get together again. And when he saw the tears in my eyes he got mad. But I don't know if he was mad that he was making me cry or that I actually refused to let him see me cry. But either way he tried to kiss me and I repeatedly told him no and that you're the only one that I want. Well that just set him off. But he left."

I took a deep breath and pulled away from Stark. I smiled at him and looked around. When I looked back to him he looked confused. I just laughed and said, "What, no food?"

He smiled a bit and said, "I felt your emotions and wanted to get here as fast as I could. I left the food there." He started to get up, and I assumed that it was to go get the food, so I pulled him back down.

"Look at what I can do." I said sort of in a cocky tone.

He looked at me but then shrugged. He wasn't going to question me, just watch.

I took a deep breath then said, "Wind come to me." I immediately felt the soft breeze of the wind. I smiled then said, "Please carry the food here to us." With that the breeze left but I could still feel it.

"Uh, Z, I don't think…"

Stark was unable to finish his sentence because at that moment our breakfast came through the door and was placed on our laps.

I smiled and said to the wind, "Thank you, you may leave." The winds wrapped around my body making my hair fly everywhere then disappeared. I turned to Stark, who was still staring at the food on his lap and said, "I have been practicing."

He smiled at me and shook his head. "You are simply amazing."

"What you've got, boy, is hard to find." I said gesturing to myself. He stared at me like I was crazy and I busted up laughing. "I guess everything is back to normal.


End file.
